<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth About Our Marriage by vaskianmountains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786633">The Truth About Our Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaskianmountains/pseuds/vaskianmountains'>vaskianmountains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Professors AU, Crack, M/M, POV Outsider, Professors Damen and Laurent overshare about their amazing husbands, but their students don't (yet) know they're married to each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaskianmountains/pseuds/vaskianmountains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was busy at the faculty drinks, much more so than usually. But the news was that Professor Damen might be bringing his sweetheart of a husband with him if they were able to find a babysitter to watch their two children, and Professor Laurent was bringing his husband who he once spent seven hours in bed with.</p><p>When their students finally meet their respective husbands, they're in for a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth About Our Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I initially posted this little ficlet to my tumblr back in early January (where you can find it <a href="https://vaskianmountains.tumblr.com/post/190103253959/">here</a>), but I reread it the other day and decided that I’d share it here too.</p><p>It was inspired by <a href="https://vaskianmountains.tumblr.com/post/190099992924/">this tumblr post</a> with art by <a href="https://sunkinglaurent.tumblr.com">@sunkinglaurent</a> that I saw going around the fandom at the time. They also drew more art specifically for this little ficlet (I am still absolutely amazed that they drew art to go along with my ficlet) that you should really check out after reading this. You can find it <a href="https://vaskianmountains.tumblr.com/post/190099992924/">here</a> (I’ve also put a link in the endnotes so you won’t have to scroll back up after you finish reading)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you guys weren’t coming to the faculty drinks?” Erasmus asked Ancel and Nicaise.</p><p>“We weren’t,” Ancel said, sharing a knowing grin with Nicaise, “but then we learned that Professor Laurent is bringing his husband with him.”</p><p>“You mean the one with the big…?” Kashel asked, making a vulgar gesture that was supposed to resemble a penis.</p><p>“Well, when we asked whether it was the same husband he once spent six hours having sex with, he told us that he only has one husband, and that that husband would be very quick in correcting us that it was actually seven hours,” Nicaise answered.</p><p>“I didn’t know the professors brought their partners to the faculty drinks,” Pallas said.</p><p>Erasmus was still blushing from hearing the description of Professor Laurent’s husband when he answered Pallas, “Yes, Professor Damen mentioned he was hoping that his husband might come, too. They just weren’t sure whether they were going to find a babysitter on time.”</p><p>“I hope they did,” Kallias said, “because there is no way Prof Damen’s husband is going to come otherwise, and I really want to meet him. I honestly don’t know how it’s possible to admire a man so much, who I’ve never even seen in person.”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what I’d rather want,” Kashel sighed, “a sweetheart of a husband who's amazing with my children and takes care of all our needs, or one who absolutely takes me apart in bed every night to the point where the only thing I still know is his hands on my body and his cock inside of me.”</p><p>“That last part is definitely a need I have, though,” Nicaise said.</p><p>“Hey!” Pallas said, trying to get their attention. “Profs Damen and Laurent just walked in!”</p><p>“But they’re both on their own,” Ancel complained.</p><p>“Maybe their husbands are just coming later,” Kallias tried.</p><p>“Maybe one of them is, but I think both of them being late would be a bit too much of a coincidence,” Pallas said.</p><p>“Maybe their each other’s husbands,” Kashel joked.</p><p>“Yeah right,” Pallas joked back at her, “that would be so big of a coincidence, you might just be right.”</p><p>While they were talking, the two professors had split up. Professor Laurent had gone to get drinks, while Professor Damen was walking over to the high tables where they and various other students and professors were standing.</p><p>“Hey Prof!” Pallas called out to him.</p><p>The professor came over to them. “Hey,” he greeted them. “I wasn’t expecting so many students to show up!”</p><p>“You did say you were bringing your husband,” Kallias pointed out. “And we all want to meet him.”</p><p>Professor Damen’s entire face transformed into a warm smile at the mention of his husband.</p><p>“Did you find a babysitter on time?” Erasmus asked.</p><p>“Yes, we convinced my brother-in-law to watch Hennike and Egeria for us. Though, to be fair, it didn’t take much convincing. Auguste loves those girls too much to even consider saying no to any opportunity to spend time with them.”</p><p>“So, your husband is coming?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s here!”</p><p>Professor Laurent joined them at that moment, handing over the glass of wine he was holding and keeping the orange juice for himself. Professor Damen thanked him for the wine, his smile still soft and all but emitting light from talking about his husband.</p><p>“No drinking for you?” Ancel asked Professor Laurent.</p><p>“One of us still needs to be able to drive,” he answered. “Although, I suppose with Damen‘s size, he’d metabolize the alcohol quickly enough to still be able to drive safely.”</p><p>Ignoring the implications of both professors driving together, Kashel quickly changed the subject. “So, your husband is here?”</p><p>“Yes, he is here.” The professor’s grin made it clear that they were missing something.</p><p>“Then, where is he?” Nicaise asked.</p><p>“Standing right next to me, of course.”</p><p>They all looked from one professor to the other and back again.</p><p>“You are married <em>to each other</em>?”</p><p>Professor Laurent nodded.</p><p>“You have two children together?” Ancel asked.</p><p>“Hennike and Egeria are our pride and joy, and we would both lay down our own lives for them would it be necessary,” Professor Laurent explained.</p><p>Nicaise turned to Professor Damen. “So, <em>you</em> are the one who fucked Prof Laurent for six hours straight?”</p><p>Professor Damen’s cheeks reddened and his eyes fell away from them. Softly, he muttered, “It was seven.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this! ❤️ I’d love to know what you think, comments and kudos always make my day 💖</p><p>Again, please check out the art that @sunkinglaurent drew to go along with this. You can find it <a href="https://vaskianmountains.tumblr.com/post/190099992924/">here</a>.</p><p>You can find me on tumblr, also as <a href="https://vaskianmountains.tumblr.com/">vaskianmountains</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>